This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The long-term goals of the Bioinformatics Core are to: 1) enhance collaboration and research capabilities in the broad areas of biomedical and health informatics;2) develop and distribute high-performance computational tools and algorithms for biomedical applications;3) increase access to biomedical research tools and databases for the Wyoming INBRE Network;and 4) develop courses and programs suitable for undergraduates and graduate students seeking background and training in bioinformatics.